The Truth of the Lies
by SowaCwaniak
Summary: AU. Shego just got a work to do in Eastern Europe. Kim follows her to foil Drakken's plan. But Shego does not want to steal any more. Kim learns about Shego. Will this country of Shego's past bring those two together? What is Shego hiding underneath lies? Will Kim find out? Check for yourselves.
1. The Human Within

**The Truth of the Lies**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, do not sue.

_A/N: Alternative Universe, where Shego has never been a part of a Team Go. Well, you'll see for yourselves. Just be warned that I might have changed some bits of what we know about Kim or Shego. _

_Enjoy_

**Chapter 1 – The Human Within**

It was all a fucking lie, Shego was screaming at her thoughts. She was sitting on her bed in her house. She was holding few old pictures in her hand. She could not bear the loneliness that was digesting her mind for so many years. She whipped the tears away and looked down at another picture. There were two smiling, young girls. One of them was pale, short, with short hair and a vicious eyes sparkling from beneath the black glasses. She was hugged, by a taller girl with a round face and curly hair. They both seemed to have all the happiness in the world. Yes, these were good times, Shego thought. But it was the last day of her happiness. Than that bloody comet showed up and destroyed everything she ever dreamed of. Now she was stuck in this probably immortal body. Well… probably because it has been twenty years and she did not age, not even a day. The sorrow combined with the grief was eating her up from the inside. Her thoughts were interrupted by a call.

"Shego. I need you to do a job for me." She heard a familiar, irritating voice.

"What is it, Dr. D.?" She asked without a hint of emotion.

"I need something from Area 51." That caught Shego's attention. "But it has been moved overseas." That helped her relax. She knew that Area 51 was impenetrable fortress.

"Then just send me the coordinates and description of the item and let's be over with it." Shego just stated and disconnected. She had no idea what she just got herself into. She has not been oversees since… well, twenty years. She just cleaned away the photos and got herself ready. She did not know how long it will take, so just in case she took a bag with some of her casual clothes as well.

A young red headed hero was currently asleep, having another nightmare. For some time right now, she was experiencing some weird dreams where she was talking with random people, who were asking her some weird questions about her ethics, rules and motives. She did not know what it could mean, but she has had discovered that she was not all good inside. She had her own demons, but she just ignored them. She would have a little bit more time to think about it if it would be not for the annoying beeping that woke her up.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" She asked with a sleepy voice.

"Shego's on the move." Wade informed whilst typing some random commands on his keyboard.

"Really? Does this woman ever sleep?" Kim wondered out loud. "So where to? And can't it wait till morning?" Kim complained a bit.

"Apparently it can't. She left two hours ago in her private jet. She's on her way to Europe." Wade informed and continued to type. "To be more precise, Berlin. And she already rented a car over there, so you better catch her before I'll lose her. Let's just say that CCTV in Europe is not as popular as here, so following her will be difficult from my room." He explained and stopped typing. Kim just smiled at him and got out of the bed.

"Do you have any idea what she is looking for?" Kim asked as she got herself ready.

"Not really. That is why it's so urgent that you'll find her. And…" Wade paused.

"And?"

"You know… I have noticed something rather odd about her." Wade finally said. He was now an eighteen year old genius and learned to look deeply into people's behavior. Kim knew that nothing would hide from his sight.

"What is it?"

"Well… she stopped really fighting. I've been watching the records of your fights over and over again. She does not enjoy it anymore. This might be a chance to… you know."

"Bring her back to the right side?" Kim asked and Wade just sighed. He looked at his friend and pitied her. How is that possible that he knew something about his friend that she herself did not know?

"Something like that." He just finished the conversation before it got awkward. "Just take your car and go already. I got you some accessories in your trunk. And I made a special stealth mode."

"Okay. I'm ready. What's so special about that stealth mode?" Kim asked whilst leaving her apartment. Yes, Kim was now living alone and did not have to bother with explaining everything to her parents. It was a nice change.

"You'll see. Trust me on this one and use it as soon as you get to Europe." He commanded. "Good luck."

"Thanks, but don't need it. It's just Shego." Kim smiled and turned the communicator off. She ran to the garage and hopped into the driver's seat. "Time to roll." She said with a smile and took off into the blackness of night.

She focused on the road whilst driving with speed bordering with the speed of sound. It was so good to have a good car. She looked at the dark road and her thoughts trailed off. She missed Ron on her missions, but since he was now in Japan with Yori she did not want to bother him with her missions. She had the feeling that even if he would go to Norway it would be a problem.* She finished her college with the highest marks, but still did not know what to do with her life. She was doing some part time job for Global Justice. Just to pay the rent. But it was not so much different from her normal missions. She was completely unsure what she wants from life. Well… She was now twenty five and was a complete mess. She did not want her teenage times to just stop. It was so difficult to start being an adult.

Shego landed her private jet in the Berlin Airport. She took her bag of clothes and went to the office to take her rented car. It was a nice, but kind of old BMW. She decided she does not want to draw attention to herself with some fancy new car. The most important was that it was black and had one hell of powerful engine. Germans were the best at producing cars. She had to admit it, but for example Volkswagen, was indestructible. It would be faulty for the first five years, but after you repair all the common faults it will work smoothly for years. Yeah, she definitely loved German cars. She admired the car so passionately that she even did not notice a hippie Volkswagen from 1979 in her rearview mirror. She just took off. She decided to see the city before she will get her mission done. She has not been in Europe for so long that she was even pleased to hear German language. Shego smiled at her memories. Twenty years ago she would just cover her ears at the sound of German, but now she was pleased. It is weird how sometimes things turn out.

Kim was driving carefully behind Shego's BMW. She had to admit that Wade did great with the stealth mode, but he underestimated Europe. They did not drive in SO old cars anymore. There were fans of that ancient technology, who were smiling whenever they saw her driving. At least Shego did not notice her. But she did not know why her foe stopped. Kim kept a low profile and kept looking at Shego. The other woman apparently was just admiring the city.

Shego left the car as it was impossible to enter the center of the city with the vehicle. She decided to walk. She was never in Berlin, so she decided to at least see the most famous buildings before she will continue. She took a seat at a table of a coffee shop. She ordered the black devil, that is espresso, and enjoyed it with a cigarette. She felt that someone was watching her, but as she turned around she could not see anyone staring at her. Well, she could not blame anyone to stare at her. She was in fact pale and a bit greenish. She just hoped that it was no agent, because that would cause her a lot of trouble. She ignored it and just enjoyed sitting in the public place without worrying about capture. Yes, there were still countries where she was not a wanted criminal and luckily Germany was one of them. She finished her coffee and left a tip to the waitress. She then went to her car. She smiled at the sight of an old hippie car. She remembered that she always wanted one of those when well… she was still normal. She just took a driver's seat and took off.

Kim tried to follow Shego on the highway, but she did not want to push her luck. Seeing old hippie van speeding two hundred kilometers per hour could be suspicious. It was good that she was smart enough to attach a locating device onto Shego's car.

"You have her?" Kim asked Wade as she drove through the highway.

"Yeah. She's on the border. Apparently she's going east." Wade said. It seemed weird to him. "Still no idea what she might be looking for?"

"Don't ask me. You're supposed to be a genius here." Kim said sarcastically. "Doesn't they have any speed limits!?" Kim yelled when another crazy driver passed her.

"Not in Germany. That's the beauty of it." He smiled at his friend. "Just follow her and call me when you'll get something."

"Will do." She promised and disconnected.

It was a brand new day. Shego stepped out of her car and looked around. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the smell of long forgotten air in her lungs. She smiled as she looked at the long forgotten neighborhood. She has not been there for twenty years, but nothing has changed.

"The beauty of this county." She laughed and looked again at the mission briefing. The object she was looking for was apparently some sort of a communication device. She was not a mad genius, but she understood that it allows understanding every language on earth. It was stored at the Military University of Warsaw. She took her bag and walked into her old apartment. It has been twenty years, but she still remembered all the codes. Human mind is an unbelievable machine. She looked around. The place was dusty, but she smiled anyway. Weird that her family have not sell it after she took off. It would be difficult to do so without her permission, but still. She went into her old room. She always appreciated the green all around, but now… surprisingly she disliked it. She took a long, warm, relaxing bath and changed into her old clothes.

"This is so not going to work." She commented. She forgot that due to certain comet she grew up a bit. She went downstairs to the certain room she never wanted to enter again. But there she was. Looking at the old clothes of someone, who will never leave her mind. "I'm not wearing that either." She said with sadness in her voice and changed in something she took with herself. She decided to go to the city before she continues with her job. Anyway… she will have to wait during the weekend, because as far as she knew scientists they can work all night long. And she did not want to be seen.

Kim has noticed that Shego left the apartment and left somewhere. She definitely was not going to steal tonight. She wore a black suit with a green tie. A leather cloak was flattering behind her like crow's wings. She decided to follow her, but she needed something else to wear. Well, she will worry about it later. The most important was to not lose her because Shego did not take her car.

After around forty minutes of a travel Kim noticed that Shego entered a quite weird building. She has never noticed anything of this kind. It was an enormous building with the ancient Romanian accents all over it. There was no normal roof, but a dome that reminded her of mosques she has seen back in Middleton. She followed Shego in. She finally understood what that building was. It was a theatre. An Opera to be more precise. She bought a ticket and sat a row away from Shego. She looked at the reactions of her foe. She did not know her from this side. It was too… human.

The lights were turned off and the opera has begun. Apparently it was one of the Wagner's creations. Shego did behave quite normally, as Kim noticed. At least it was until a soloist entered the stage. The woman, who looked to be forty five years old started to sing. It was the most beautiful singing Kim has ever heard. She did not understand a thing since the opera was in German, but she felt touched. But it was not enough to get her attention away. The soloist noticed Shego and smiled gently. A small tear escaped her eye, but it never stopped her performing. Real professional, Kim thought. She looked once again at the singer. She was a bit shorter than Kim, black hair and very pale skin. Was it Shego's mother? Maybe older sister. That was not sure. The sure thing was that they both knew each other. Kim was also certain that she came to the Opera only to see that woman… whoever she is.

After the show everybody left and Shego walked to the completely different direction. Kim was now almost sure that her foe spotted her, but she did not care. Shego apparently was not about to fight and she went backstage. Kim was not going to leave without some answers. She noticed Shego walking toward the soloist.

"Shego!" The other woman said. They almost ran toward each other and hugged tightly. They started talking, but Kim did not understand anything. It was some weird Slovakian language. Go figure – Europe. Too many countries, too many different languages.

"Shego!" The other woman said. "When did you return?"

"Just today, Caroline." Shego said whilst hugging the soloist. "That was one great performance. I always knew that you can do it. You're a star now."

"Oh, stop it. You know I'm not." Caroline said with a sheepish smile. "What brings you back home?" She finally asked.

"Work, unfortunately…" Shego admitted.

"I hear uncertainly." Caroline pointed out. "What is it?"

"It's just that… this place bring so many memories I wish to forget about." She honestly answered. Caroline stared at her in shock.

"It's not that. You don't want to forget, but you don't want to suffer anymore." Caroline sighed. "Look. Let me change and we'll go to my place. What do you think?" She looked at her friend.

"Okay… just don't make me wait forever." Shego answered and turned around to leave. She was going through the corridor full of pillars. She suddenly stopped and sighed. "You can come out now."

"You knew I was following you?" Kim asked surprised.

"Usually I follow hippie vans, not the other way around. And besides, you were sitting a row away from me. I would be blind if I would not notice you." Shego explained and turned around to face her foe. Kim looked at Shego and could not believe her eyes. It was not the Shego she remembered. She looked so down and depressed. It was definitely too weird to exist.

"What's wrong Shego?" Kim asked, but that just angered Shego.

"None of your damned business. You can go home now. There will be no stealing." Shego said and turned back and started to walk away.

"What?" Kim could not believe her own ears. She ran and jumped in front of Shego who just passed by her.

"There will be no fighting either." That just left Kim with mouth agape and shocked. Who are you and what have you done with Shego, Kim asked herself.

"Okay… that does it. What happened? It's just not like you." Kim pointed out. Shego's hands ignited as she turned around. But she did not start the fight. She just walked toward Kim and pointed a finger at her.

"Not like me? Who the fuck do you think I am? You know nothing about me. You fought me for the last seven years and suddenly you think that you know me? Reality check, Princess. You don't know a shit!" She yelled and turned around. Kim was stunned. She just watched how Shego puts out her flames and leaves the building. After the shock left her she decided not to give up. She did not know why, but she wanted to help Shego. It was almost as if she cared about the evil woman. She decided to call Wade.

"Wade? What do you know about Shego?" She asked innocently, but the young man was surprised by the question.

Shego went angrily to the back of the building where Caroline was already waiting. She looked at her face and all anger left her system

"I thought I was supposed not to make you wait and not the other way around." Caroline smiled friendly. Shego looked at the wrinkles on her face and felt the itch of pain in her heart.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, but I had to deal with someone's nosy personality." Shego explained.

"Is it an overly attached girlfriend?" Caroline teased.

"You can say so. It was Kim Possible." Shego laughed at her friend's comment. "She can be even worse than overly attached girlfriend. I pity anyone who chooses to be with her." Shego continued to laugh.

"I'm so glad you came back and still can laugh." Caroline grabbed Shego's arm and they walked to the Caroline's apartment.

"So what do you know about her?" Kim asked again.

"Well, not much." Wade scratched his head. "We don't know actually anything about her life before she met you. And still, there is nothing about her personal life." Wade said sadly. "I'm afraid that we just know that her name is Shego and that she is a thief. Well, now we know that she speaks Polish and has some really talented friends."

"What do you mean by that?" Kim asked.

"Well. The friend of hers is known all around the world as the youngest and most talented opera soloist." Wade said as the pictures of the woman showed on the screen. "She was almost everywhere where people value opera."

"Nice." Kim admitted. "Maybe in her school records there would be something about Shego. Maybe they were class mates." Kim offered.

"Kim?" Wade looked at his friend. "Caroline is like forty five. In case you haven't noticed, Shego looks like twenty years younger to me." He pointed out.

"So maybe she was her teacher?" Kim did not want to give up.

"Impossible. She never was a teacher." Wade informed. "Let me do the research and you try to occupy your time." Young man informed and the screen went black.

"Yeah, right." Kim said to herself and decided to wait for Shego in her apartment.

"So how was your life?" Shego asked as she grabbed the bottle of mead from Caroline's cabinet.

"Not so bad. Traveling all around the world. Like you did not know that…" She looked at her friend with a smile.

"I have no idea what are you talking about." Shego answered innocently.

"Come on. I saw you. In San Francisco, Seattle and New York." Caroline answered honestly and took a sip of her wine. "You just could not let me go so easily, could you?"

"To be perfectly honest… you are the only link with my past life that I have. And even that will soon be gone." Shego said sadly as she drank straight from the bottle.

"Yeah… I did age, didn't I?" Caroline knew what she was talking about. "I remember the day when you got off the hospital…"

"Don't. Just don't talk about it, please." Shego pleaded. "I don't want to hear about it."

"What I wanted to tell you is that I saw you die and be born again. The end of something it's never really an end. It's just a beginning of something new." Caroline explained. "You might have died and your old life has ended that day, but it was just the beginning of the new chapter in your life."

"Maybe you're right. I never liked my life. I complained a lot. I was not ready to become an adult. But you never really appreciate something till you lose it." Shego spoke her mind.

"Tell me about that Possible kid. Why is she following you around?"

"I was supposed to steal something…" Shego admitted.

"Was supposed? Past tense?"

"Yeah… I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Hahaha!" Caroline laughed at her friend. "And I hear it coming from a woman that will never grow old. I missed your sense of humor."

"This is not funny, Caroline. It means that everybody I know will soon die. Even that bloody Possible will be dead before I'll know." Shego said with a grief creeping into her voice.

"Is that why you kept her at a distance all of those years?" Caroline smiled viciously at her friend. Shego just sent her the glare that would cause all US Army flee in panic. "Oh, come on. I know you better than that. It's obvious that you have a thing for that girl."

"I do not. I cannot." Shego saddened again and took a large mouthful of mead.

"Come on. Give yourself a chance. It has been twenty years." She kept on smiling. "I remember when you were hitting on me. Good old times." Caroline continued to recall. "But I guess you would not want me as I got old."

"Don't be so sure about it, Pretty." Shego mocked her friend.

"And that's the Shego I know!" Caroline laughed.

"I'm serious. But you missed your chance. You'd be sore for days." Shego laughed and kept on to her drink.

"Damn, why couldn't you come more often?"

"I could. Between stealing, fighting Kimmie and running from Global Justice I have a lot of free time." Shego said sarcastically. "I just didn't want to look at your ugly face too much. I still want to have good dreams." She kept on. Caroline just laughed heartedly. That was the Shego she knew and she missed it a lot.

"Just promise me something." Caroline asked and Shego nodded. "Next time you come over, you have to bring that Kim of yours."

"She doesn't speak Polish." Shego tried to find a reason to not keep the promise.

"But I speak English, duh!"

"Why? You interested in her?" Shego teased.

"No, but you are." Caroline laughed some more. "So now drink up and just keep that promise." She added and they continued with a nonsense talk till the dawn. Just as they used to in the olden days.

Kim entered Shego's apartment through the balcony on the third floor. And she always thought that Eastern Europe was poor. That it was a third world. She was so wrong. She walked into a richly decorated kitchen through the living room. There were beautiful paintings everywhere. The kitchen had some Arabic accents. On every pillar of the wall there were dozens of pictures. Kim could recognize Shego thought it was quite difficult due to the lack of her greenish color. But still her trade mark smirk was recognizable. There she was with her parents. She was a complete copy of her mother. Well, except for her eyes. The color of her eyes was the only thing she gained from her father. She kept looking at another picture. It showed Shego with a pack of young people at the fireplace. They had sausages and beer. Probably her friends, Kim thought. She decided to go upstairs and inspect Shego's bedroom. There were two mysterious doors. She opened the first one. It was a big room with a king sized bed. But the room was completely empty. There were only two pictures. One on every nightstand. One picture was of her mother and the other of her father. Probably that was how she marked their sides. Sentiment is a painful thing, Kim thought. She turned around and noticed two more pictures. She felt that all of the happiness leaves her body. There were two medallions** showing the faces of Shego's parents and two urns. Kim left the room in hurry. She felt like she disturbed a peace of this house. She snooped around many houses but there was some presence that she did not understand. She hesitated a bit, but still decided to walk into Shego's old room. It was obviously green. There was a chest of drawers that held few pictures of Shego's mother and the girl with curly hair. Besides there was some jewelry. On the right there were shelves filled with books from top to bottom, but only few written in English. She looked around on the walls. They were all covered in some quotes. Probably written by Shego herself. Few pictures of the same girl again. She did not know anything more about Shego than she knew before. She just found out that she had parents, but everybody does so no surprise here. She was clue less. She decided to get some sleep on the couch in the living room as the dawn was approaching.

Shego tried to walk in a straight line, but it did not work. Some might say that she was 'following the snake', but she could swear that she was walking straight. Third floor was not such a good idea to go to when you are drunk, but what to do. Shego knew that she won't exit Caroline's house alive. She never did. She fought with the key hole for about fifteen minutes and finally walked into the apartment.

"Honey, I'm home." Shego yelled in Polish. Old habits die hard. She 'walked' into the living room and noticed Kim staring at her from the couch. "You're not Honey." Shego said in English now.

"I guess not." Kim answered and Shego looked like she saw a ghost.

"Damn, Shego. Now those illusions can talk. That mead was strong." She said whilst walking away to the kitchen. She had to eat something or else her upcoming hangover is about to kill her.

"Em, Shego?" Kim asked as she noticed that Shego grabbed a knife.

"Not listening. Just be a good illusion and disappear." Shego continued as she tried to slice bread.

"Shego!" Kim ran toward Shego. "Let me do that for you." She proposed as she walked Shego back to the sofa. "You just stay here." Shego kept staring at Kim suspiciously.

"Why are you here, Kimmie?" Shego finally figured out that it was no illusion. Those cannot grab you and walk you away from your food.

"I wanted to talk with you… help you." Kim said as she prepared the sandwich.

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone. I'm fine the way I am, so you can leave now." Shego tried to speak as clearly as possible. "That is after you finish doing my sandwich." Shego cleared that out. Kim walked toward her with a food on a plate.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Kim asked.

"Why do you have to be so nosy?" Shego asked with her mouth full. Kim looked at her foe. This was not a villainess she knew. That drunk woman had a life and feelings. And she had to admit it to herself that hen Shego was drunk, she looked overly cute. Her tie was loosened almost completely. The blouse was unbuttoned half way down. Her coat was wearing a proof of a difficult trip back home. Maybe she cared about Shego? Just a little.

"Let me help you out of this coat." Kim said as she took the plate away from Shego.

"You wanna undress me, Princess?" Shego teased her guest and enjoyed every blush.

"No! I mean, yes, but…" Kim was so embarrassed.

"Relax, Kimmie." Shego smiled viciously. "If you're not ready, I can wait." Shego's inner demons were laughing their heads off while Kim's face turned almost completely red.

"Would you just stop it and go to sleep?" Kim asked a little bit irritated.

"Well… there are two problems. First: I can't go upstairs. Second: I can't sleep with my clothes on." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Why can't you go upstairs?" Kim decided to focus on the first problem.

"Too high." Shego kept smiling. The more she did the more Kim realized how beautiful smile Shego had.

"Come on. I'll help you." Kim said and she just grabbed Shego and dragged her. As they were passing kitchen Kim grabbed a bottle of water. That would be cruel if she would not think about that. Somehow they managed to go upstairs and entered Shego's old room. Kim noticed almost automatic grief that was almost sipping out of Shego's eyes the moment she noticed all of the photos. But as the sun made its presence visible Shego cursed at it and threw herself onto the bed.

"Don't wake me up. In case of fire evacuate me with the bed." Shego said already falling asleep.

"Shego! The clothes." Kim said, but a loud snore was all the answer she got. She decided to help her drunk host and started with taking off the shoes. It was not an easy task as these were handmade leather jackboots. After she was done she took off Shego's coat, blouse and a tie. Kim was glad that Shego was having a wife beater shirt underneath. She just slipped her hand underneath to take off her bra. A slight shiver went down her spine as she felt the touch of warm skin and her hands. Shego smiled delicately in her sleep. Kim tried to ignore it. She took off the trousers and socks. Shego was now only in her shirt and boxer shorts. Kim covered her with a blanket, left a bottle of water next to the bed and left the room quietly. Just before she did she turned around and smiled at the sleeping body. "Goodnight." She whispered and left. She went down and decided to take a nap on the couch. As she was falling asleep the warm feeling of Shego's body popped once again to her head. The chilly shiver returned. Kim tried not to think about it. She just turned around and fell asleep.

*Let's not forget that they never remembered about that sitch in time adventure.

**Medallions in case someone does not knows is a round photo you pun on the grave.

_A/N: This is the first chapter of a new story. I am not entirely sure about the ending yet, but I wanted to look at those characters from a different point of view. Tell me if you like it so far, I am open for suggestions about the plot, so if you want to read about something specific just tell me :)_

_Respectfully_

_Sova _


	2. Fear of the Dark

**The Truth of the Lies**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, don't sue.

**Chapter 2 – Fear of the Dark**

Shego woke up in the late afternoon and was grateful for the water she had next to her bed. She drank the liquid full of life and she felt that something was not entirely right. She did not remember getting undressed. And she usually did not care about undressing herself when she came back from Caroline's house in the past.

"Weird." She said and got out of the bed. She took a quick, cold shower and got downstairs to look for some food. She walked by the living room and something told her that a red head sleeping on her couch was not something you get to see every day. She stood there for a while and just admired how Kim looked innocently with the sleep on her face. No body slept on this couch in very long time and it was a warm feeling for Shego. She finally decided to make some breakfast. It was a nice change to make a breakfast for two. She did not fell content of cooking in, well, at least twenty years. Shego smiled. She made her special scrambled eggs, that girl with curled hair just loved. That reminded Shego of the last person, who slept on that couch. "Just shut it." She growled at her mind and walked into the living room with two plates. "Princess, wake up." Shego said with a smile on her face.

"Wha?" Kim muttered. She rubbed her eyes and as the smell of food hit her nostrils her stomach roared.

"Wow. You better sit and eat before that stomach of yours attacks me." Shego said with a smile. She sat next to the couch on the armchair and ate her portion.

"Mmm… that's delicious." Kim murmured as she devoured her meal.

"Glad you like it." Shego said honestly. "So… will you tell me why you are here?" Shego finally asked the question that was bothering her for some time now.

"What do you mean? To stop you from stealing." Kim said like it was the most obvious answer.

"I mean in my apartment." Shego précised.

"Oh… well, I wanted to ask you some questions, but you came back drunk, so I helped you get to your bed." Kim explained and as she did a small blush entered her face.

"You like what you saw?" Shego teased.

"I didn't see anything." Kim opposed.

"So why are you blushing?" Shego pointed out, but Kim was quiet. "Okay, I'll let you off the hook. For now at least." She laughed heartedly. "So what were the questions?"

"Pardon?" Kim was caught off guard.

"You wanted to ask me questions, so ask. If you still want to." Shego said.

"Just like that? You won't tell me to get out and fire plasma at me?" Kim was shocked.

"Princess, if I wanted to do that I would do it. And I would not feed you, right?" Shego pointed out. "So ask. I have no reputation to protect anymore. I'm not going back." She added.

"What!?" Kim was now broken apart. She did not know whether it was shock, anger or grief.

"You heard me. There is no way in hell I'm going back to stealing as a side-kick for some blue idiot, who can't even think of a good plan to take over the world." Shego said honestly. "I mean, how hard can that be? If I would want to take over it would take me like two days. Tops." She said as if she started to think about this.

"So why didn't you?"

"Why take over the world if you have no one to share your power with? Besides when you accomplish, the whole fun is gone." Shego said honestly again.

"So why did you choose to stay?" Kim said and a small hint of sadness entered her voice. Shego noticed it.

"Poland is one of the countries, where I'm not a wanted criminal. I can start my life over… I suppose. Maybe I will just go to the countryside and live there." Shego started to day dream about her possibilities.

"Okay, but…"

"You'll miss me?" Shego started to tease again.

"Yes!" Kim said honestly. Shego's grin suddenly disappeared. "Don't look so shocked. You are the only worthy opponent out there. Without you there is no point in saving the world. GJ can handle the rest."

"Wow… I didn't know you cared that much." Shego admitted as she stood up.

"Where the hell you think you're going?" Kim asked irritated. She hated to show that she cared about Shego. Yes, she cared, but she was afraid to admit it even to herself.

"Tea?" Shego asked and Kim blushed again.

"Oh… yes. Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Kimmie." Shego said calmly. "I know that you care. It would be heartless if you wouldn't." Kim looked back at Shego. She did not understand the other woman's point. "I mean, come on. You have been fighting me almost every day for the last seven years. I think we can compare it to some kind of fucked up friendship." Shego explained.

"Well, we have been through a lot. We saved each other couple of times." Kim agreed.

"Yeah… about that. Let it just stay between the two of us." Shego said with a smile. The kettle clicked and Shego prepared the big pot of tea. As she was already back at the living room and sat down, Kim asked a question that was really bothering her.

"Shego? Do want to tell me, who is the girl? I see her a lot in this house." Kim said with guilt in her voice. She supposed that it is going to be very painful for her opponent.

"I don't want to tell you, but… I suppose it will be the only thing fair to do." Shego said as she leaned toward the cabinet that was next to her. She took of a bottle with rum.

"Don't you have a hangover?" Kim asked with a shock.

"I thought you wanted to hear the story? And besides, I am Polish. We always fight fire with fire." Shego smiled at the shock of a younger girl. "So where shall I start?" Shego asked herself aloud. "Maybe on the night I died." She put four shots of rum into her tea and started sipping. Kim took a more comfortable position on the couch. Shego took a deep breath and with a sorrow in her eyes the started her story.

**Flashback**

It was the most beautiful beginning of Autumn Shego has ever seen. Everything was golden as the bright European sun was shining upon leafs. She was smiling happily as she held a hand of the girl she loved. It was August and they were invited to the fireplace in the park. There were friends and alcohol waiting for them. Shego started the fire as everybody knew that she loved it. She always liked to stare at the flames. It was just her thing to do. The party went on. Beers, sausages, songs and guitar. Everybody was happy. Especially Shego. She looked at the girl with slightly rounded face, straight nose, almond shaped eyes and curly hair. She could not believe that this angel has already been with her for six years and was not tired of her at all.

"Shego!" The girl called and gestured for Shego to come over. "Why aren't you drinking? I won't be twenty five forever, you know?" She called.

"I know, Savira. But someone had to start the fire, Baby." Shego said as she opened her beer and lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah, you're my little fire starter." Savira teased her girlfriend.

"Don't make fun of my height." Shego warned her.

"Or else what? You'll jump over me?"

"I'm so gonna get you for this one!" Shego yelled and started to chase her lover. They ran off a kilometer away from their friends when they fell together on the ground giggling. Shego sat on her lover and started to tickle her. "I told you I'll get you."

"Okay, okay! You got me! Now stop, please!" She begged for mercy, but it never came. Shego kept on tickling until she decided she was tired. They got up, looked at each other and burst out laughing. They hugged. It was nothing needy. Just a warm, loving hug from someone who was considered a wife to one another.

"I love you so much." Shego said.

"I love you too." Savira replied and kissed her lover sweetly on the lips. They shared a moment of pure love. Suddenly something has changed as the light was enlightened with green fire.

"Savira! Run!" Shego screamed, but her lover could not move. Shego pushed her into the ditch between two solid rocks with hope that it will protect her. Unfortunately it was too late for Shego to get inside. She felt the heat and turned around. The rock of the size of a fist hit her powerfully in the chest. She could not feel anything but pain. The green light was all she could see until she lost her consciousness.

She woke up a week later in a public hospital. It was weird enough that she had a private room. Only later on she found out that it was because she was in isolation. Probably those stupid doctors thought that she carried some weird disease. She sneaked out of the hospital and ran home. She noticed that something was not right. She did not have her glasses and she could run as fast as the cars rode. She did not have time to think about it, because she had a really bad feeling. She just needed to get home to get some answers. She entered her house, but Savira was not there. She picked up her cell phone and called Caroline as she always did whenever she had a problem.

"Yo! Caroline." Shego said.

"Shego? Is that you?" Caroline could not believe.

"No! Santa Claus. Of course it's me. Have you seen Savira? I just have this terrible feeling, you know?" Shego spoke quickly.

"She's in my district. I'll pick you up from the Rice Street. Just wear black." Caroline said.

"I don't like the sound of that, you know about that."

"I know. Just be there in an hour." Caroline repeated and ended a call. Shego felt her heart pound strongly. It was just bad. She could feel it. But she did not waste any time. She took a shower and when she was changing into her favorite black suit she noticed that it was strangely too small. She looked at the mirror and it was when she has noticed her greenish complexion. How could that happen? Was it even possible? She just ran downstairs into Savira's room and borrowed her suit. Even it was too small, but not as small as her own suit. She did not even think twice just took her keys, documents and left the house. She took a bus and within twenty minutes she was waiting for Caroline.

"So where is she?" Shego asked once again when Caroline showed up.

"Just follow me." Her friend replied with a dead voice. She felt so bad for Shego. She just did not know when it will strike her. They walked through the street and entered a small cemetery. They were passing graves of random families. Shego did not even let herself think about Savira being dead. Probably she was just attending someone else's funeral. Especially that Caroline now took Shego's hand and guided her to the funeral that was now proceeding.

"We gathered here today to bid our farewells to Miss Savira Savicky…" Was all Shego heard. She felt the great heaviness dropped on her heart as she walked a bit closer. Everybody noticed her and lowered their heads. Everybody knew that they loved each other. Some people had speeches ready, but Shego could not remember a thing. She just looked how they lowered the coffin into the ground. The bright brown wood was now six feet underground. With Savira's body inside. Shego could not move. Everybody proceeded to the wake. Only Shego, Caroline and Savira's mother stood there by the grave.

"It's all your fault…" Savira's mother whispered in between the sobs. "YOUR FAULT! You bitch! If it wasn't for you she would be still alive!" She kept on yelling, but Shego never moved. She behaved, like she even did not hear the woman yelling at her. Suddenly a loud smack was heard throughout the cemetery. Savira's mother slapped Shego disgracefully with all she had. Shego's head was turned around because of the slap, but she turned it back and looked at her 'mother-in-law'. There was something in Shego's eyes that made woman run for her life. It was like she saw a devil himself. Caroline just grabbed Shego's hand and pushed her closer.

"Just forget about her. Let her run." She whispered and looked at Savira's grave. "I'm so sorry." She added and left Shego alone with the grave. Said woman looked down and fell to her knees. She could not cry. She was so sad and broken that she just forgot how to cry. Her life as she knew it was over. She felt like she will never love anyone ever again. After three hours Caroline came over to Shego and helped her up. Though her friend was still quiet, Caroline decided that it will be safest if she will drive her home. She needed to know that Shego won't do anything stupid, like following her lover.

"How?" Was the only word Shego got out of her mouth when they were almost at Shego's place.

"The comet. I have no idea how you survived the impact, but though Savira was in the safest place possible, she just didn't make it. It looked like she was burned alive. They only found her teeth." Caroline said and she felt that she was saying too much. It was already painful for Shego and she was not helping her. "Give me your keys." Caroline asked when they parked at the garage. Shego was still silent, but she obeyed her friend. Shego's eyes were empty. Like all the life she was full of just left here and left nothing but a hollow person. On their way to the Shego's apartment Caroline checked the mail for the girl. They walked in and sat down in the living room. Caroline checked the mail and there was one letter for Shego, so she just passed it forward.

"Wha?" Shego asked absentmindedly.

"A letter for you." Caroline said and noticed how her friend opens it and reads few first lines. She then put a hand over to her mouth and left the room. Caroline was confused. She picked up the letter and read it herself.

_Dear Miss Go,_

_We regretfully have to inform you that your parents, Ivan and Tabitha, has died today (date) on the plane Thailand – Poland. We are sorry and please accept our honest condolences._

_The management of Thai Airlines_

Caroline put the letter back to the table. Shego just had all the bad luck possible. She followed her to her bedroom. She was just changing and was about to leave the house.

"Shego?" Caroline asked, but never received any answer. "Shego, where are you going?"

"Away." Was all Shego said and was about to pass by Caroline, but the smaller women just held her tightly.

"Listen! I know it won't help you, but you can't just run. Stay. Everything would be better. I promise. I will help you." Caroline started a monologue, but Shego was trying to escape the grip. Suddenly Caroline forces a hug and Shego felt how her strengths just leave her body. "There was a reason for this all to happen. They are now watching over you. Don't give then the reason to pity you. Show them how strong you can be." Shego felt the warmth of Caroline's support. She suddenly started crying. Her knees were weaker with every second.

"Why did they have to leave me?" Shego whipped. "Why all at once?" She continued and Caroline just sat with her on the floor and kept hugging her. She wanted Shego to know that she can count on her. "I'm all alone now. Completely and totally." Shego continued and Caroline did not want to interrupt her. She knew that nothing will make her feel better right now. She needed to just sacrifice some time and help her friend regain at least some of her old self.

For the next three weeks Shego did not leave her house. She hardly even left her room. If it would not be for Caroline she would die of hunger after a week. Her friend was coming over every day to make sure that Shego eats something, take a bath and talk with someone before girl goes nuts. Before Shego had Savira. Caroline knew that they always talked a lot, so that loneliness was going to kill Shego sooner or later. She also helped her friend to deal with the lawyers and the Last Will of her parents. Shego's brother seemed to only wait for the day they will die. What an asshole. He just wanted everything for himself, but Caroline knew life better than that.

"I'm leaving." Shego informed her friend after almost half a year. Caroline looked at Shego. She still looked hollow, but she learned to live without a piece of her heart. She hoped it will be safe to let her friend go.

"Where to?" Caroline just asked.

"US. Don't wait for me." Shego answered.

"Sure. Just be careful. I want you back in one piece." She said and hugged Shego tightly to let the girl know that there is someone who cares about her. Shego just kissed delicately her friend's forehead and left her life.

**End of Flashback**

By the end of the story Shego was drunk and Kim could not get over the feeling of impression. Shego was stronger than Kim thought. Till that day red head thought that Shego was only strong physically, but now, she saw how strong she was on the inside as well. Of course it was all thanks to her friend, but still. Kim was impressed. She could not imagine how she would behave if she would lose everyone she loves in one day. Especially someone who was considered a wife. Impossible.

"Like the story?" Shego asked with a drunken voice.

"Not really…" Kim said honestly. She wanted to ask some more, but Shego just cut her off.

"Too bad. Now that you have all your damned answers get out." Shego said harshly. Kim did not understand. Was it Shego's way of protecting herself from being hurt once again? Kim did not have a chance to say a word, because Shego left and went to the bathroom to sober up. She returned after almost two hours. Kim was still in the living room though she was already dressed and washed in the other bathroom. "You still here?" Shego said viciously.

"Yeah. I'm here. And I want to know why are you pushing me and your life away?" Kim demanded to know. They both knew that there was something between them, but they did not know what that was.

"I'm pushing you away, because you're a nosy brat. And I have no time for nosy brats." Shego declared causing more confusion to Kim.

"What? A brat? You can't be much older than me." Kim said with self-confidence.

"Didn't you hear to a word I was saying? Savira died twenty years ago!" Shego now yelled and the feeling of emptiness came back to her eyes.

"Is that why are you pushing everybody away?" Kim asked as she noticed the change in Shego's eyes. "You're afraid that one day we all will die?" Kim looked at Shego whose silence was confirming those words. "Okay, so maybe you're immortal. But where is the fun in it if you push everybody away?" Kim asked rhetorically. Shego lowered her head a bit. "Come back with me. We'll figure something out."

"Go back? To be imprisoned? Because I will not work for GJ and you know that." Shego replied with dead serious tone.

"I know and I wasn't even implying that." Kim said with a little bit anger in her voice. She did not want Shego to be taken away. "I know you did suffer in your life and at least now I know why you were acting so evil."

"Acting?" Shego caught the word.

"Yeah. Acting. You're not evil; you were just hurt like not many people were." Kim explained her point. "And in combination with your powers it created an evil sidekick." Kim took a step closer to Shego. "So please just come back with me and help me help you." Shego closed the distance between them and put her palm on Kim's face.

"You are my foe. But while you are my enemy you've became the closest person I have to a friend." Shego smiled slightly. "And I want to thank you for that. If it wasn't for you I would give up many years ago." Kim did not know what to think about that honest thank. She just looked deeply into Shego's eyes and even did not notice the chilly shiver on her back. She did not notice that her legs have felt like a jelly. Most of all she did not notice when their lips have met in a caring and loving kiss. They both closed their eyes and kept on kissing for a while. It was not anything overly passionate. No open mouth. That was until Shego felt a fire she did not feel for so long.

After a while Shego stopped for a moment and looked at Kim, who was still washed over with pleasure. She smiled at it. So Caroline was indeed right. She still could be happy.

"Will you go out to the dinner with me?" Shego asked the melting red head.

"Is that a date?" Kim asked with trembling voice.

"No, a raisin. Of course it is a date." Shego replied like her old self.

"Then the dinner it is." Kim replied with a smile. The call disturbed their moment of happiness.

"Yo!" Shego answered. "No, I don't have that damned contraption." She rolled over her eyes and Kim already knew who was calling. "Maybe next time you try to fight Possible and stop yelling at me!" She said and Kim just smiled at that. _You can fight me all you want, Shego_, Kim thought. "Yeah… I'll be back tomorrow. Sure. Whatever." She finished the conversation and looked at Kim. "I guess out dinner will have to wait until we'll be back to the Middleton."

"What does he want?" Kim asked curiously.

"The hell if I know. He didn't even care about that thing anymore. He just wanted me back as fast as possible." Shego explained, but she really did not care. She just walked closer and hugged Kim. The younger girl just smiled at it and returned the affection. "I had no idea I missed it so much." Shego admitted.

"Now you can have a hug anytime you want." Kim smiled into Shego's neck.

"Let's get going. I have a job to quit." Shego said and smiled at Kim. Yeah, Kim was right. Shego's smile is the most beautiful smile in the world. That is if she is smiling directly from her heart.

Shego packed her things and cleaned all the mess she did during this short stay. She then texted Caroline and explained the situation. Well, nothing else to do, so they closed the door and exited the flat. They parted and each of them entered their own car. The trip to the Berlin Airport was quick, but boring.

In Berlin Shego paid for the rented car and returned to Kim who was now sitting in her car. Shego entered the hippie van and smiled.

"I always wanted one of those. They have soul." Shego admitted.

"It's just a stealth mode." Kim explained. "This is the car I always drive." She added.

"Let me guess… Wade?"

"Yeap." Kim confirmed.

"Man, Nerdlinger got better." Shego said fully impressed. "You know… if you change it back we can fit your car into my plane." Shego offered.

"Seriously?" Kim asked.

"Don't use that word. I have had it. But yes, seriously." She said with a smile though Motor Ed made her hate that word.

"All right. Let's get going then." Kim said whilst smiling at Shego.

They arrived at Middleton in the middle of the night. Kim gave Shego a ride to her house. The villain exited the car and thanked for the ride. Kim exited the ride when Shego started to walk into the house.

"Are you sure you will be fine?" Kim was concerned. Shego stopped walking and turned around.

"You just can't let me go so easily, can you?" Shego asked mockingly.

"No, I can't." Kim said with a smile.

"Then park that car and come inside. You can stay here for the night." Shego offered and went to open the garage for Kim. The red head was shocked when she parked her car between black Bentley and Jaguar. Shego definitely had a good taste in cars. Shego lit some lights around the house and waited for Kim, who entered the house minutes after she did.

"You have some nice cars in there." Kim commented.

"I thought you'd like them. I'd be worried if you wouldn't." Shego laughed and went upstairs. "Now forgive me, but I have to wake up in few hours. Even I don't want to. Sleep where you please." Shego said and went upstairs into her bedroom. She was changing into her pajamas when she heard footsteps outside her door. A knock followed it shortly.

"Hi." Kim said innocently with a small smile.

"Well, let me guess. You want to sleep with me?" Shego asked, but Kim did not have to answer as her face just blushed. "Figures that much. Come in." Shego said and lay down in her bed. Before she could even blink Kim was already by her side trying to find an excuse to hug the older woman. Maybe Shego was immortal, but she was not a patient person. She turned around to face Kim and pulled the girl closer. She then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." Shego said and was already out. Kim on the other hand could not fall asleep for a longer moment as her heart was racing from happiness. She was waiting for that day for so long that now she cannot control her emotions. But there will be time for everything. She finally managed to close her eyes and smiled. Yeah, there will be plenty of time when Shego will return tomorrow.

_A/N: So there goes second chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review and comment. In next chapter we'll see what Drakken wanted from Shego and I can assure you it won't be good. Sorry for a spoiler XD_

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


	3. The Darkness

**The Truth of the Lies**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, don't sue.

**Chapter 3 – The Darkness**

Shego woke up early. To be precise, she woke up with the sun, but she did not wish to leave her bed. She was wrapped around a younger hero, who apparently was content of the situation. Kim was hugging Shego tightly and did not want to let go. Unfortunately Shego had to leave so she did everything she could have to get out of the bed without waking up her guest.

"Don't go." Without success, unfortunately. "Just stay." Kim pleaded with her eyes still closed.

"You know I can't. I just want to be over with that." Shego answered with strange sadness in her voice. "I should be home in an hour, so don't worry." She added and left the bed and got ready. She decided to skip the breakfast, because she wanted to eat with Kim when she will return. She went into the garage and took a car. It was a tough choice, but Shego decided to take her Jaguar today. She just felt like it. She drove quickly, but carefully for around twenty minutes and parked her car in front of not-so-secret lair. She looked at the building. Her coat flipped behind her once again. She had a strange sentiment to suits and coats that grew onto her when she was still 'normaler'. She finally decided to go inside.

Shego walked into the main hall of Drakken's lair and noticed that her employer was again busy working on some strange contraption.

"Yo! Dr. D.!" Shego tried to get his attention. The blue man turned around slowly and smiled at her.

"Ah! Shego! There you are. Finally. What took you so long?" He asked casually.

"You know that Europe is not in the neighborhood, right?" Shego asked with the usual portion of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well of course." He was too kind. Something did not smell right to Shego. He kept eyeing her. Her every move.

"I think we need to talk Dr. D." Shego has begun her conversation.

"Do we?" He asked.

"Yeah. I quit. It's over. I just can't do it any longer." Shego admitted quite honestly.

"But about our contract?" Drakken asked with pretended surprise in his voice. Shego took the contract off from her pocked and burned it to ashes.

"There is no contract. Goodbye, Drakken." She said and turned around. She started to walk away, but something caught her leg and dragged her across the floor. "What the?" She asked in shock. She turned around and noticed a mechanical tentacle that was dragging her toward one of the Be-Be robot.

"We must capture Shego." The robot spoke up. Shego burned through the tentacle and stood up.

"If that's how you wanna play, let's play." Shego commented and ignited her hands. She started to walk toward the Be-Be robot, but something hit her right in her ribs cracking them loudly. Shego turned to look for the enemy, but something hit her on her kidney from the other side. She tried to focus, but there was nothing there. She could only see the air moving as the next, powerful punches were laid on her body. Drakken just looked at her and smiled evilly. Shego's plasma extinguished as the beat up woman could not focus anymore on her powers. She fell to one of her knees. Her face was swelled and cut in several places. The blood was pouring down from the cuts. She coughed up some blood from her beaten lung. She looked at Drakken and did not understand.

"Enough!" He finally yelled and all the beating has suddenly stopped. The Be-Bes stopped and stood in front of Shego in a perfectly straight row.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Shego growled and Drakken just smiled.

"Well, as there is no contract to protect you I may finally do something I've dreaming of for years." He said, but Shego could not understand anything. "You see, I can't just let you go like this. You know too much. I can't risk you going to the Global Justice. Especially that I know your weakness for that damned Kim Possible." He almost yelled as the emotion got into him. "So I will use you to create the perfect weapon." He said with an evil grin. "If I can defeat you that I will surely defeat Kim Possible." He explained. "As you can see my Be-Bes are finally perfect and obedient." He gloated to himself like he always did.

"Why don't you just go and fuck yourself sideways!" Shego growled at him angrily. The thought of killing Kim took her powers away. She could not be a reason to lose another person she cares about. That is past. Now she finally has a chance to do something right. She stood up and lit her hands. She was about to fire a plasma charge at her ex-boss, but the Be-Bes robots captured her and strained her at some sort of a vertical operation table. Her hands have been covered with weird chains.

"Don't struggle." He said happily. "This table is plasma resistant. You can't do anything unless count on my mercy." He said and started to laugh. Oh, how she hated that laugh. Now she did hate it even more. "So let's see how this will work." He said and took some controls into his small hands. The giant laser moved in front of Shego and pointed right at her. She did all she could to hide her fear. She always preferred to be angry that fearful. Angry people have more chance of surviving. Drakken turned the knob on the control panel and the laser started to glow. _No way, _Shego thought as she noticed that the laser has the similar glow to hers. She prepared herself for the great amount of pain. The laser fired up and she stopped feeling anything anymore. The pain took over and her mind became a blurry, abstract organ. She could not focus on anything. Soon the screaming was heard all around the lair.

Kim woke up exactly one hour after Shego left. She went to the bathroom and washed herself quickly. She looked all around the house, but she could not find the host anywhere. She sat down in the living room and had a bad feeling about Shego's lateness. She finally decided it is a time to do something and not just seat around.

"Wade!" She called her friend. "Do you have any idea where is Shego?" Wade could tell that Kim was almost terrified.

"Wasn't she supposed to see Drakken?" Wade asked calmly.

"Well, yeah, but she also said that she'll be back in an hour." Kim explained her worries.

"Okay, just calm down. Let me scan his lair." He said whilst typing some commands on the keyboard. Suddenly his eyes went wide from shock.

"What is it!?" Kim demanded to know, but Wade did not say anything. "I have to know." Wade looked back at Kim with sadness in his eyes and showed the image from the camera he hacked into. Though there was no sound Kim could almost hear Shego's scream in her ears. She looked how the person she cared about was chained and tortured by some giant laser. She just ran toward the garage and hopped into her car. She took off and suddenly Wade appeared on the screen in her car.

"Just be very careful. I know you just want her safe, but you must know that laser is one son of a bitch." Wade commented, but Kim never took her eyes off the road as she was pushing the car to its limits.

"What do you mean?" She finally asked.

"It's powered by the rainbow colored comet. One shot and I doubt that you will make it." Wade explained, but Kim did not understand.

"What is rainbow colored comet?*" Kim asked whilst nearing to the Drakken's lair.

"The part of it gave Shego her powers. It is very powerful rock of space energy that was never experienced on Earth. Well, except for Shego." Wade explained and Kim felt how she has begun to sweat. She did not care how dangerous it was. She had to help Shego. She was not going to leave her there in the darkness of her pain.

"If I won't be out in fifteen minutes, call for back up." Kim ordered and parked next to Shego's car. She got out and did not play anymore in sneaking around. She just ran into the lair and the screams of Shego filled her ears. It tore her apart. She noticed Drakken behind the control panel and rushed toward him. As she jumped in attempted high kick she was caught by a metallic arm. She hung upside down and Drakken's face was on the same level as hers.

"Ah! Kim Possible. So glad you could join." He laughed right into her face.

"Kimmie…" Shego whispered. Her eyes were half open. She was fighting to remain conscious. Kim turned her whole attention to Be-Bes. She took off her laser knife and cut off the arm that was holding her. She fell painfully on the floor.

"Be-Bes! Capture Kim Possible!" Drakken ordered as he focused again on Shego. He turned the knob to the higher power. It was now all the same to Shego. She could not tell the difference. She just tried not to faint. She had to be sure that Kim will be all right.

Kim jumped few meters away from the robots and eyed them carefully. They were obedient now, that one was sure. But they were still too fast to be seen. She had to think really fast if she wanted to safe Shego and herself. She could do this. They were machines after all. She held her laser knife tighter. It was her only hope to chop the robots. Suddenly the Be-Bes disappeared and Kim felt terrible pain on her face as the metallic hand connected with her cheek. Then on her ribs and kidney. _Clever,_ Kim thought. At first they tried to confuse her and then attacked her vital points. It happened again. Cheek, ribs and kidney. Kim fell to her knees. She now knew what to expect. She took her laser knife and sliced the air. One, twice, trice. She whipped the blood from her face on noticed the metallic bodies crippling on the floor. She acted quickly. She hardly got up and sliced the rest of the robots into the small pieced of scrap metal.

"No!" Drakken yelled as he noticed Kim's small victory. "You'll pay!" He yelled and pointed the laser at Kim. Shego tried to move, but her limbs just did not respond to the brain's order. Kim's eyes widened in fear. Drakken fired his machine, but Kim jumped up at the last possible moment. She knew that it will be impossible to stop the mad man, but She could have freed Shego and wait for the rescue. In fact the rescue should have been here already, but Kim did not bother her mind with it. She back flipped away from the ray and landed next to Shego. She used her laser knife again and freed half alive woman. Shego fell to the ground, but Kim grabbed her and tried to run to safe their life. Shego's suit was a history. Her coat was no more, her tie burned. Kim could see bare, wounded flesh through the holes of the clothing. Kim held Shego in her arms. It was not an easy task, especially that Kim was exhausted from the fight and Shego was not helping being hardly conscious. Drakken locked a target and fired with the full power. Kim ran, but the sudden light blinded her and all she could feel was pain spreading from her back to the rest of her body. Shego's half opened eyes noticed Kim's face full of pain just before they both fell to the ground. She fought the weakness for too long. She just noticed how the men in blue uniforms ran into the lair and captured Drakken. She crawled a bit toward Kim to hold her hand and then she lost consciousness.

Kim heard strange noises around her. Wheels scratching the floor. Hurried footsteps. Some voices, but she could not understand a word that was said. She could not feel her body. She just knew that she was, but could not even force her eyes to open. She was left alone in complete darkness and everything suddenly silenced. She wanted to cry as she recalled the image of Shego's wounded body, but she did not feel any tears falling down. She thought that she will go crazy, but suddenly she heard the doors opening and slow footsteps have been heard. The doors were closed and someone walked over to Kim and sat by her side. Suddenly there was something extraordinary. Kim could feel as someone held her hand. She felt bandages and soft fingers from underneath it.

"Kimmie." She heard familiar voice. "I know that there is no way I could have possibly thank you. You saved my life." Shego said quietly. "I will be always in debt. Thank you." She added and squeezed Kim's hand a little bit tighter. Kim's fingers twitched a bit, but Shego knew that it does not mean that she is awake. Kim will have to heal in her own time. The most important is the fact that they were now both safe. Shego placed a delicate kiss on Kim's forehead and left. _Come back!_, Kim screamed in her mind, but nothing happened. Shego could not hear her. It was just herself and the darkness of her mind. _Just wake me up!_, Kim pleaded, but nothing happened. She looked back at her life. At everything she accomplished. Yes, she did safe the world over and over again, but has she done something really worthy? Will anyone remember about her if she dies? She doubted it. Ron has already forgotten about her. Her brothers went to College and started their own lives. Her parents were enjoying themselves for the first time in twenty five years. There was no one to care. Well, except for Shego. Yes, that particular woman offered her something. The rarest precious in the world. Though she has been hurt in the past, Shego risked and offered Kim her feelings. That was something worth dying for. Kim was never perfectly straight but falling for an immortal villainess was risky. Although it was also what she wanted. Kim felt her heart speed up every time she thought of the other woman. She might not admit it, but her heart has already known the answer to that unasked question. She was in love with her foe. And apparently that feeling was returned. Shego cared, though she feared to lose Kim. But she cared no matter what. She did in fact quit her villainous doings.

Shego was sitting in the big office. Her body was covered in bandages. Few stitches were healing quickly on her face. She used crutch to walk. Her left leg was heavily wounded because of the Be-Bes and laser. She covered her body tighter with the white hospital robe. She looked round the room and admired the handmade leather furniture, shelves filled with law books, giant desk with a glass all over it and a chimney in the back of the room. She sat there for a shorter while. She started getting bored when the doors were opened by a woman in a dark blue uniform. Her lonely, onyx eye looked at Shego carefully. _She doesn't look like she wants to fight_, Betty thought and closed the door behind her. She decided to talk with Shego as an equal. That is why she did not take a seat behind her desk, but in front of Shego in the armchair. Betty studied the other woman for a short while and then smiled.

"So… Kim Possible saved your ass." Betty stated. "How do you feel with that?"

"Grateful." Shego replied quickly and honestly and that was not what Betty expected.

"Okay. You don't hear that every day. Especially not from a person like you. So what happened?" Betty enquired. Shego looked at her with "what the fuck" kind of face, so Betty decided to specify. "What were you doing at Drakken's lair? Why did he decide to kill you? Just explain as much as you can."

"Well… I came back from Europe. I guess that Wade filled you in about how it did go." Betty just nodded, so Shego continued. "Anyway, I went to see Drakken to tell him that I quit. And that triggered him. But I have no idea what that laser was. It was nothing like I have encountered." Shego said with a little bit trembling voice. She held up her hand to hold on her right temple.

"Calm down." Betty touched Shego's arm. "Drakken is captured and the ray has been destroyed." Betty said honestly. She made sure that such a powerful weapon will not exist. It was too dangerous to keep it. "So… what are you planning to do?" Betty changed the subject. "Wade told me you want to quit all evil doings." She added and waited for Shego's reply. Said woman slowly straightened up in her seat and looked straight into Betty's eye.

"What do you want me to do? I can't just start working for GJ. If other villains will find out not only I will be put in danger, but Kim as well. And I will not let that happen." Shego said quickly and felt how anger started to grow inside her as she thought of Kim being hurt. Betty noticed great change in Shego. She had a few occasions to talk with the criminal in the past when she was captured, but she never seemed so… human. It was a good change, Betty thought. She had to use it. "How is Kim?" Shego interrupted Betty's thoughts.

"I thought you were at her room?"

"I was, but I still don't know anything except that she's still unconscious." Shego said with frustrated voice.

"She'll be fine in couple of days. We just don't know what that ray has done to her." Betty admitted and thought for a little while. "Listen… I see that you have changed. I don't care what made this change, but I suppose it has something to do with Miss Possible. I give you a chance to clean your slate and work for us." Betty offered whilst extending her arm toward Shego. Said woman looked at the offered hand and was not certain what to do.

"Work? As who?" Shego asked.

"As Kim's partner." Betty said confidently. Shego did not think twice. As long as she will be able to look over for the other girl she was up to this kind of work. She accepted Betty's hand and stood up.

"I can do it…" Shego paused as Betty stood up as well. "Just… never mind that. I will just go and see how she is doing." Shego said and left as quickly as her wounds allowed her to do so. Betty just looked at the leaving criminal. When Shego left Betty just smiled widely. _Who would think that one Possible can change the world_, Betty's mind said with satisfaction. She decided to go back to work as she had a lot of paper work due to Shego's decision.

_Maybe I did not really fail so many people, _Kim thought as she still could not move. _I mean, sure, I did safe a lot of people, but what about the closest ones? I was so busy saving the world that I haven't even noticed that my family forgot about me. I haven't spoken with my parents in two years. And for what? Few missions? Adrenaline? I was so foolish. And now… I might never wake up. Or maybe I am just paralyzed?,_ Kim kept wondering. She was dragged away from her thoughts when she heard the doors open again. The familiar footsteps were heard. The loving touch of the wounded hand.

"Hey, Kimmie." Kim heard Shego's low voice. "I just wanted to see how you're doing. I really hope that you'll wake up soon." Shego continued her monologue and Kim listened attentively. "You know… I have done the weirdest things in my life, but falling for you was the weirdest of all." She paused and smiled slightly. Kim felt a warm hand squeezing her own. "I believe that from now on we'll be working together. At least that's what Betty said." Shego paused as if she had something on her mind, but could not say it aloud. Kim waited for Shego to speak up again. She felt farm, cozy feeling inside when she heard the news about Shego's future career. "So I was wondering…" Shego paused. She had a rather difficult question in her mind. "I mean... maybe you could move into my house. I mean it's big enough for two families, so… I mean that is if you want of course…" She stopped again to gather her thoughts. "What am I even doing here? I fear that I will ruin your life like many others, but I just want you to know that I really care for you. Just don't leave me like this. Wake up." Shego pleaded and felt Kim's fingers twitching. Kim was using all of her power to move to show Shego that she can hear. That she is awake. It was not an easy fight.

"I'd…" Kim whispered so quietly that she feared that Shego won't hear. But it was completely opposite. Shego heard and waited for Kim to speak up more. Her heart was pounding like a little bird. The joy overcame Shego's body when she realized that Kim was finally waking up. "I'd love to… move in… with… you." She managed to whisper and Shego just smiled through tears. She lowered herself to whisper into Kim's ear.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Shego whispered and kissed delicately Kim's chick. Kim squeezed Shego's hand and her heat rate quickened on the monitor. Shego just smiled at that. Kim opened slowly her olive green eyes and noticed Shego's face.

"You… look like… shit." Kim managed to say and smiled a bit. So did Shego.

"I guess you haven't seen a mirror recently, Princess?" Shego mocked her companion and laughed a bit. Kim looked around the room and looked back at Shego.

"Where… are we?" Kim's speech was getting better and better.

"GJ." Shego said quickly. "As soon as you'll get better we'll leave." Shego assured.

"Good." Kim said and sighed. She tried to move her other limbs. Her feet started to respond so as did both hands. Kim extended her hand ant put a palm on Shego's cheek. "I'm so glad to see you're okay." Kim said softly. Shego took Kim's hand and kissed her palm.

"Don't force yourself. Get some sleep and we'll be out of here in no time." Shego said with a smile on her wounded face. Kim smiled back and drifted back to slumber. Shego smiled once again and kissed Kim's forehead gently. "You are the light in the darkness of my world. Thank you for that." She whispered and left the room. For the first time in twenty years she was actually happy to think about the future. She wondered what it will bring.

*In this universe where there is no Team Go, Kim has never heard of a rainbow colored comet.

_A/N: I could totally end this story right here, but I do believe some of you might be interested in their future. Comment, review and tell me whether you want me to continue._

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


	4. The Light

**The Truth of the Lies**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, do not sue.

**Chapter 4 – The Light**

Doctors who worked for the Global Justice could not believe their eyes when they have noticed how quickly Kim regained her health. In only week time she was ready to go home. There was no doubt about that. The speed of her healing factor could have been now compared to Shego's, but nobody would believe that. It was just impossible. On the morning of Kim's eighth day in the GJ hospital Shego walked in in perfectly healthy state.

"How are you doing today, Princess?" Shego asked with a bright smile. Kim was standing by the window and enjoying the fresh air.

"I can't wait to get out." Kim said honestly whilst she turned around. She walked quickly toward Shego and hugged her tightly. During that week in hospital those two grew close. It was not a surprise. Shego changed her whole life for Kim and Kim was ready to sacrifice her life for Shego.

"Ready to go home?" Shego asked whilst looking down into Kim's olive green eyes.

"Are you serious?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I just spoke with Betty. We can go and there is a small surprise for you." Shego said with the most honest smile she had in years.

"What is it?" Kim wanted to know right now. She was never a patient person when it came to surprises.

"Well… all of your things from your apartment are now at my place, so…" Shego said but was interrupted. This information was enough to make Kim happy.

"So, let's go home." Kim said and hugged some more for a short while. Then she took Shego's hand and dragged her out of the Global Justice's Headquarters. They passed Betty on the corridor, who just smiled at them. It was good to see Kim happy and Shego on the right path. No matter what people said, Betty trusted Shego. If it was all a trick Kim would find Shego and kill her for playing with her feelings. _Yeah, this one was for sure_, Betty thought and continued her work.

Kim almost ran out of the building, smiling and praying for sun that was shining above. She stopped in front of Shego's car and spread her hands gathering the heat of sun. Shego just stood behind and smiled at the younger girl. _She's too cute to be real_, Shego thought and smiled. She walked over to the red head and hugged her from behind.

"So, are we going home or you want to stay here at GJ's parking lot?" Shego asked mockingly and Kim just turned around at that.

"Well… home sounds fine to me." Kim said and smiled. They entered the car and Shego tuned on the engine. They took off.

After short twenty minutes of ride they were already approaching Shego's house. Kim never noticed how big it was and how beautifully decorated from the outside. It was wooden in the olden style of Eastern Europe. The walls were crated of the oak logs and the roof was thatched. Shego drove into the garage and turned off the engine. They walked into the house.

"Welcome home." Shego said as they walked into the giant living room. Black furniture was seen all around the chimney. The bookshelves were full of history and technical books. Kim just walked in and started to look around. She felt like she has never been there. She never looked around. It felt like her first time there.

"It's amazing." Kim said with a smile.

"Glad you like it, Princess." Shego said with a smile and hugged her companion. "I don't know how about you, but I'm dreaming of a bath." Shego said with a perverted tone. Kim grinned at her lover and kisses her passionately.

"Can I go first?" Kim asked when the kiss was broken.

"Sure. But make it quick." Shego said and guided Kim toward the… well, it was not a bathroom. More like a bathroom hall. The room was at least twenty square meters. There was bathtub and a shower. So as toilet, sink, washing machine and a giant wardrobe full of black and green towels. Shego gave Kim one of fresh towels and left the bathroom. Kim looked around once again with her mouth agape.

"Wow." She murmured and begun getting ready for the bath.

Shego went into the kitchen and noticed that her kitchen has been supplied with everything she asked for. _Yeap, everything's here_, Shego thought and went upstairs to see if Kim's stuff has been unpacked. She walked into the master bedroom and noticed that nothing has changed.

"Weird." Shego said and went into the room opposite to her own. She opened the door and noticed all of Kim's belongings unpacked and prepared for their arrival. Shego just laughed. "How little does GJ know?" She continued to laugh, but considered it a good idea. If Kim will want to live in Shego's room that will be her own decision. Shego came back into her room and looked for something fresh and clean to wear. The old and thorn suit started to smell, but GJ never gave her anything to change. She opened the wardrobe and looked around. _Black, black, black, black… o! My favorite shirt,_ Shego noticed and picked the shirt out. Though it was black as well she did like that color and would not change it for the world. She picked up some denim jeans and fresh underwear. She started to walk toward the bathroom to kick Kim out, but as she wanted to do it the door opened.

"Oh, Shego. Don't tell me you were standing were all the time." Kim said with a smile.

"No… though it was tempting." Shego smiled. "I was about to kick you out. I can't stand my own smell." She added and looked at Kim with lust. "You look great." Shego said and looked deeply into Kim's eyes. Younger girl was still wet a little bit and was covered only in a towel. Shego grabbed Kim's wet hair.

"I… I couldn't find a hairdryer." Kim said whilst blushing a bit.

"That's because there is no hairdryer in this house." Shego said and smiled mischievously. Shego grabbed Kim's hair with both hands and lit up her plasma. Kim wanted to panic and run, but she did trust Shego with her life. In the matter of seconds Kim's hair was all dry. Kim closed her eyes and lurched a bit. "You okay?" Shego asked with a concern in her voice.

"Perfect. Just got a bit dizzy. Too much heat I guess." Kim said without a confidence and looked down. "I'll go change." She added and left Shego in front of the bathroom. The other woman decided to trust Kim with her words, shrugged and walked into the bathroom.

Kim found the room filled with her belongings. She has changed quickly and sat down on her bed. Opposite the bed there was giant mirror. She looked at it and walked a little bit closer.

"What is happening to me?" She asked herself and looked at her own face. She looked into her eyes. Everything seemed normal. Just as it was, but she did not feel okay. Since she woke up in the hospital she felt dizzy, but still better than ever. She had a bad feeling that something might has changed. She tried to think why something might have changed. She lay down on her bed on closed her eyes. "What has changed?" She asked out loud. She tried to think backwards. She was in hospital. Why? Because she fought Drakken. What happened that she ended up in the hospital? "Laser!" She almost yelled and took out her communicator.

"What's up, Kim?" Wade asked as he noticed his friend calling.

"Em, Wade. What do you know about that laser Drakken built?" She asked and was afraid to hear anything. She had a really bad feeling.

"Well… it was sort of a normal laser. But I already told you about the rainbow colored comet. To be perfectly honest I am surprised that you are still alive. It almost killed Shego." Wade continued and Kim felt dizzy again. "Why? Do you feel different?"

"Just dizzy. I guess it will pass." Kim said as she held her head with one hand.

"Okay." Wade said uncertainly. "I'll check your body's analysis from the GJ hospital. Just to be sure." He added and the screen went black. Kim sat up and decided to see if Shego finished her bath. Just as she got up she felt dizzy again and saw how the floor started to near her face. She fell down unconscious.

Shego was done with her bath. She dried herself up with her plasma and changed into the clothes she prepared earlier. She exited her room and noticed that doors to Kim's room were slightly opened. She pushed the doors open and noticed Kim's body on the floor.

"Kimmie!" Shego screamed and ran quickly toward her lover. She lifted Kim delicately and put her on the bed. She lifted her legs and arms up and waited for the reaction. "Come on, Kimmie, wake up." Shego pleaded. In few seconds Kim started to murmur and her eyes blinked few times.

"Shego?" Kim whispered. "What happened?"

"Not that I'm an expert, but it seems that you kissed the floor." Shego said with a small smile. She was glad that Kim seemed fine. "How do you feel?"

"Weird…" Kim said as she sat up. Shego held Kim's arms and looked at her attentively. "It's just… It feels like some kind of a phase, you know?" Kim said as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm worried. Maybe Wade should scan you or something?" Shego proposed, but her own communicator went off. "Yeah?"

"I hope that I'm nor disturbing?" Betty asked and Shego looked at Kim who just shook her head.

"No… not at all." Shego replied.

"Good. Because I have job for you." Betty informed with casual voice. "Dementor robbed Hench and is hiding in Arizona. We're not certain what exactly he stole so just get ready and the transport will be ready in ten minutes." She informed and the screen went black.

"You sure you want to do this?" Shego asked Kim, who was already taking her mission gear out.

"Yeah… we have to stop Dementor and nothing else is more important now." Kim said coldly. "We'll take care of the rest later." She turned around and looked at Shego. "Don't worry about me and get ready." She advised her lover and kissed Shego on the cheek. Shego just smiled and went into her room. She opened her wardrobe and noticed that something was different.

"What the?" Shego asked herself as noticed that there was none of her cat suits. Except for the whole row of her usual black and green outfits there was a hanging cover. She took it out and opened it. Shego smiled evilly as she looked at the gift Betty gave her.

_Shego,_

_I hope it will serve you well. I wish you all best on your new path of your life._

_Betty_

Shego read the note that was attached to the cover. Inside there was Shego's new mission suit. It was all black with green stripes on hands, legs and back. Very similar to Kim's white and blue outfit, but Shego liked it way better. She put it on quickly and noticed that there was something else in the cover. Brand new leather coat that fitted perfectly with her new outfit. Shego did not even notice that Kim entered her bedroom.

"Wow… you look… stunning!" Kim said when she noticed Shego's new outfit.

"I do, don't I?" Shego said with smile. She wanted to kiss Kim, but they both heard that the plane has just landed in front of their house. Shego just smiled at this bad timing. "We should go."

They were flying for few hours. Shego looked outside of the window and noticed that they are flying above the ocean. She considered it weird, but decided to keep that information for herself. Kim was sitting in front of her and looked lost in her thoughts. When the sun was almost setting the plane started to land in the middle of the dessert. Shego looked around and noticed that they are not in the States anymore. She called Betty because something did not feel right.

"I thought that our mission was supposedly in Arizona?" Shego asked her new boss.

"Yeah. It is." Betty confirmed.

"So, what the fuck are we doing in Saudi Arabia?" Shego demanded to know.

"Damn, I forgot to inform you. There is a compound in Riyadh called 'Arizona'. Dementor is hiding there. King Faisal is his grandfather-in-law, so you see." Betty said sheepishly.

"Right." Shego replied. "So what did he steal?"

"We're not certain. Just look for him and capture." Betty said. "That's your mission." She finished their conversation.

"Come on, Princess. This weather is killing me." Shego said to Kim. Their plane turned off the engines and the pilot promised to wait. Shego closed her coat and waited for Kim. The sun was setting and shining with a red glow through the sand. The wind was blowing right into their faces blowing tons of sand right into their eyes. They have entered the Arizona Compound and tried to look for their target. Muezzin called for the Sunset Prayer and Shego smiled at it. Just as soon as the darkness covered the Arabic land they heard some commotion at the swimming pool. Shego showed Kim to run around the building to snoop around while she jumped on the flat roof and looked around. Her coat flipped behind her. The sandy wind blew around. Shego noticed Kim hidden in the bushed. They noticed that all of Dementor's henchmen were lounging by the pool. That leaves the question: where is Dementor himself. Shego pulled her wrist to her mouth and turned her communication device on.

"Kim, Dementor must be here somewhere." Shego whispered and noticed that Kim received message.

"Finally! I win!" They both heard the familiar voice coming from the inside.

"We've got our birdy." Kim said and Shego could hear Kim smile.

"Time to kick some asses." Shego said and jumped down. "I hope you don't mind if I join the party?" Shego asked and the Henchmen attacked her. She ducked and did a backflip that kicked some men right in the face. Kim jumped out from the bushes and took out next few. Unfortunately two men grabbed her from behind. Shego noticed that but was too busy knocking out another ten men. Kim got quite angry. She hated when bad guys did that. She kicked and turned around, but another man punched in the face.

"Oh, no you didn't." She whispered and felt a rage inside her. She did not notice how her body started to glow in light blue light. She grabbed the frightened men and threw him at the Dementor's house. She looked at the flying body that went through the wall and flew in front of Dementor's face. Shego turned around and noticed Kim's glow.

"Oh, boy…" Shego whispered and punched her last opponent. Kim just walked to Shego and they both entered the house. Dementor apparently was enjoying himself, but that made Shego just smile. She loved that angry look on people's faces.

"What are you doing here?" Dementor demanded to know. He was hugging some metallic box. Kim just stepped forward and punched him in the face with her glow. That sent him back few meters and left unconscious.

"Well… that was quick." Shego said as she walked over to the unconscious body. She took away the box he was hugging and put it in her coat. Then she took off handcuffs and put them on Dementor's wrists. Shego than turned around to Kim and looked at her lover who was staring at her hands. "How do you feel?"

"Never felt this good." Kim said with a smile. "Let's get out of here." She added when she hear some police cars on their way. They quickly ran toward their plane. Kim was carrying Dementor while Shego cleared the way. The quickly entered their vehicle and Shego told pilot to take off quickly. Kim went to the back of the plane and placed Dementor in the containment room and then she returned to the seat. Shego sat in front of her and looked out of the window. Everything was clear, so Shego just sat back and looked at Kim.

"So…" Shego started.

"Yeah… I know. I'll call Wade as soon as we'll be back in Middleton." Kim promised. "Let's not tell Betty about this. At least not yet." Kim asked.

"Sure… I'm just worried about you." Shego admitted and bent over to Kim to grab her hand. "Not my fault that I'm afraid to lose you, Princess." Shego said as she kissed Kim's hand.

Ride back to Middleton was quick and quiet as Kim fell asleep. Shego just looked at her and kept wondering about what happened in Saudi Arabia. Was it some sort of laser reaction? And if it was, will it wear off in some time? Shego felt that she really needed to talk with Betty or someone else. She was really scared for Kim's life, but what worried her more was that Kim did not care. Shego decided to take a nap and sleep that problem off.

Shego was in some weird castle and she had to sleep there every single night. Every time she fell asleep she had a dream of that blonde ghost beating the crap out of her with an oak stool.

"What the fuck?" Shego asked herself when she woke up. She considered it one of those dreams she never want to think of again. She looked around and noticed that the plane is landing on Global Justice's Headquarters. She pushed Kim slightly and looked how the younger girl opens slowly her olive green eyes.

"What's going on?" Kim asked.

"We're in GJ. Let's be over with that and go home." Shego asked with begging kind of voice.

"Um… Shego? Can ask you something?"

"You already did." Shego teased, but Kim just ignored that comment.

"Can you not tell Betty about that… well… you know." Kim tried to speak up, but Shego knew anyway what her companion had in mind.

"Sure… just call Wade later, okay?" Shego asked and Kim nodded. They took Dementor from his containment cell and walked him into the GJ prison. As Shego walked through the corridor with cells full of criminals on both sides she just felt deadliest glares on her since… ever. She tried not to show that she cared, but it was a task more difficult than anything.

"Shego! Get me outta here!" They both heard squeaky voice of Shego's ex-boss, but they have ignored it and continued their walk. Finally they stopped and threw Dementor into the empty cell. The doors closed and they could go back. Just before they left Shego caught one of the agents and gave him the box Dementor was holding.

"Make sure that Dr. Director receives that." Shego ordered and went back to the plane. The pilot was supposed to take them back home and he did. The flight was completely silent. Kim noticed that something was bothering ex-criminal, but she preferred to talk about it in the privacy of their house.

They have exited the plane and Kim thanked the pilot. Shego, with her usual crankiness, exited the plane without the word and entered her house. Kim followed her shortly just to notice that Shego was lying half asleep on the couch.

"Is something bothering you?" Kim asked as she sat down next to her warm lover.

"Yeah." Was all Shego replied.

"Wanna tell me?"

"Well… if you must know I knew every person in that prison. It was like… like I am traitor. 'Sleeping with the enemy' and stuff like this." Shego tried to explain her feelings. "Anyways… they all know that I am no longer in the criminal business, which might endanger you or your family. You know villains… they are very vengeful." Shego explained and touched Kim's cheek.

"Don't worry, Shego. Nothing like that will happen. Not now, not ever." Kim tried to comfort her lover.

"I'm tired. You mind if I go to sleep now?" Shego asked as she sat up on the couch.

"Not at all… em…"

"Is something bothering you?" Shego asked as she stood up.

"Would you mind if I'll sleep with you?" Kim finally said out loud what she has been dreaming of for nights.

"Not at all. Come." Shego said with a smile.

In ten minutes time they were both buddle up in Shego's bed. Content of their presence. Just feeling their bodies' aromas and smiling shyly. Shego hugged Kim even tighter and the younger female switched her position to lay her head on Shego's heart. It was the best feeling ever – the feeling of Shego's heartbeat. Kim smiled once again and fell asleep. Shego looked down and kissed Kim's forehead. She than closed her eyes and fell into the deep slumber. No more weird dreams…

_A/N: So… I decided to continue. One 'Booyah' for me, please. I know that this chapter might be shorter than and not as captivating as the previous ones, but I'm just getting started with explaining that sitch. Next chapter should explain all of the mysteries but it will be posted after Sunday, because I have guests in the house. Enjoy reading._

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


End file.
